


Lancelot

by stardustmelodies



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Camelot, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustmelodies/pseuds/stardustmelodies
Summary: Kira agrees to return to the Camelot holosuite program, only on the condition that Jadzia change the Lancelot character. Dax is all too happy to oblige





	Lancelot

**Author's Note:**

> In a hotel room with bad WiFi. Results below.

“You haven’t thrown out your Guinevere costume, have you?”

“That awful orange thing you made me wear for the Camelot program? Of course not. Cost me a small fortune from Garak. Though I’m not sure what the hell I’ll do with it.”

“Well, I do.”

“Oh?”

“Why don’t you wear it tomorrow? To Quark’s?”

“What? Why?”

Kira looks up from her station at Ops and sees Jadzia’s sheepish expression. Her mouth turns to a silent ‘O.’ 

“No. Absolutely not.”

“Come on, Kira! You know Quark doesn’t refund deposits on holosuite reservations.”

“Why would you reserve that program again?”

A shrug, “I thought it was fun.”

“You and I have very different definitions of fun.”

“I don’t know about that…” 

Kira rolls her eyes and purposefully shoulder checks Dax a little as she skirts around her to check some readings on another console.

“Just give it a chance.”

“I already gave it a chance.”

“You gave it a left hook.”

Kira looks up and sees Jadzia pouting and the words of protest freeze in her throat. Jadzia sees its working and pouts harder.

“Stop! Alright, alright, I’ll go. On one condition.”

“Shoot.”

“You change that gods-awful Lancelot character.”

“Huh,” a strange look passes over Jadzia’s features. Then she smiles, “Okay. I think I can manage that…” 

* * *

  
  
  


Kira fumbles her way through the hall, balls of unruly fabric in either hand as she fights her way through the crowd. It’s a busy night at Quark’s. She looks around for Jadzia in her similarly obtuse outfit. 

“Ah, Major,” comes an overly polite voice from over Kira’s shoulder. She turns in time to see Garak descending the stairs that lead to the upper level of the bar.

“Garak. What were you doing up there?”

In his mellow and overly innocent tone, he answers, “I was just helping our dear Lieutenant Dax into her new costume.”

Kira’s jaw hits the floor, “A  _ new  _ costume?”

Garak nods. He seems at a loss to the Major’s anger. His mouth hangs open slightly and he makes a shrugging motion with his open hand. 

“You mean  _ she’s  _ not dressed in this ridiculous get up?”

“I’d  _ hardly  _ call three weeks worth of carefully hand-stitched, period accurate attire a ‘get up’ Maj—”

Kira storms passed the tailor, heading up the steps towards the holosuites, muttering the whole way, _ “I’ll kill her.” _

  
  


Barging into the room, Kira sees the holoprogram has already started. She looks around the familiar shire and spins, cupping her hands, “Jadzia!  _ Jadzia, where the hell are you! _ ”

“M’lady!” protests some photonically generated monk character, “This is hardly behavior worthy of a lady of the court such as yourself!”

“Can it!” Kira snarls. 

The monk grips his rosary tightly, muttering a few choice prayers as he shuffles by. 

Behind her, Kira hears a horse approaching and spins in time to see a familiar family crest and a full suite of armor, helmet and all.

“Oh, great! You again!” she’s saying as she approaches Lancelot, who dismounts his horse, “Why don’t you make yourself useful for a change and find Lady whatshername for me…” 

The knight steps up to Kira. Then takes another step. And another.

“Now, hey, buster, don’t go getting any more ideas. Just because you’ve got that helmet on don’t think I won't—”

But then the knight reaches up and takes the helmet in both hands, bends over, removing it. 

“Oh, alright…” Kira is saying. But is surprised when thick black hair tumbles out of the helmet, in a tight braid, which the knight flips up to reveal the face of— 

“Dax!” Kira stares, in sudden disbelief, as Jadzia smiles down at her, shifting to hold the helmet under one arm and places her other hand on her hip. 

“I believe you were looking for me, m’lady?” she says with a grin so sharp it could cut glass.

“What in the world-?”

“Well, you said change Lancelot’s character, so…” she gives a spin, “What do you think? Had to put in a rush job in with Garak, but he does good work, wouldn’t you say?”

“I - I - wh-,” Kira is stammering as she looks her friend over. But Jadzia cuts her off before she could form a complete thought.

“Oh! That reminds me. I made another change to the program. How well versed are you on King Author lore?”

“Not at all. Why?”

“Good,” Jadzia says and smiles, “Then you shouldn’t mind that I also took the liberty of  _ deleting _ Guinevere’s husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated.


End file.
